The growth of networks capable of handling high data-rate transfer of voice and data has increased the demand and performance requirements for optical networks. While information can be transferred optically over large distances, there is generally a need for changing optical signals to electrical signals and vice versa, requiring structures and devices for interfacing the optical components with electrical and electro-optical components. Thus for example, optical networks include amplifiers for strengthening optical beams, switches for routing signals, and converters for transducing, as necessary, electrical and optical signals at either end of the network. These functions are performed by devices that include optical, electro-optical and electrical components.
It is advantageous to use a common backplane to interconnect optical and electro-optical components on two or more circuit boards. Such circuit boards may be designed for optical communications via the edge of the boards and may, therefore, include one or more edge-mounted electro-optic devices or edge-terminating optical waveguides. Examples of optical circuit boards are described in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,635 to Yoshimura et al., incorporated herein by reference. One requirement of a backplane for optical interconnecting between optical circuit boards is the need to provide for complex signal routing.